starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
TIE усовершенствованный x1
TIE усовершенствованный x1 или TIE/x1 ( ) был прототипом усовершенствованного звёздного истребителя серии TIE, позиционированным как замена стандартному TIE/ln. Дарт Вейдер испытал TIE/x1 в битве при Явине, а X1 — в битве при Мустафаре. Хотя истребитель так и не был запущен в массовое производство, многие особенности его конструкции были позднее включены в Бомбардировщик TIE/sa и в Перехватчик TIE/In. Дальнейшим развитием проекта усовершенствованного звёздного истребителя стали TIE Мститель и TIE/D Защитник. Характеристики thumb|180px|left|Схема [[Серия TIE|TIE/x1]] Основу TIE/x1 составлял сдвоенный ионный двигатель нового поколения — P-s5.6. Энергией двигатель обеспечивал новый солнечный ионизационный реактор I-s3a. Среди новых конструкторских решений также удлинённая кабина пилота и обшивка из усиленного дюрастилового сплава. Самым важным нововведением TIE/x1 было использование изогнутого крыла, подобно тем, которыми оснащались TIE/sa. Преимущество такой конструкции, по сравнению с шестиугольными панелями крыльев звёздного истребителя TIE/ln, заключалось в увеличенной площади поверхности крыла, что увеличило манёвренность, при одновременном сокращении заметности корабля. left|thumb|200px|TIE/x1 в разрезе, вид сбоку. В отличие от TIE/ln x1 были оснащены экспериментальными дефлекторными щитами. Стабилизирующее поле излучалось проекторами сзади кабины, а энергия на дефлектор подавалась через передние и боковые пары излучателей. Для оптимальной работы щиты часто требовали тонкой настройки. Несмотря на оснащение новым, более мощным двигателем и силовой установкой, скорость TIE/x1, по сравнению с TIE/ln, возросла незначительно, а маневренность и вовсе снизилась, из-за возросшей массы корабля и дополнительного расхода энергии на дефлекторы. left|thumb|200px|TIE/x1 в разрезе, вид спереди. TIE/x1 был вооружён зафиксированными сдвоенными тяжёлыми лазерными пушками L-s9.3 повышенной мощности. Кроме того, некоторые версии TIE/x1 были оснащены пусковыми установками кластерных ракет с запасом в 20 ракет. Хотя TIE/x1 был оснащён щитами и гипердвигателем класса 4,0, система жизнеобеспечения, как и в TIE/ln, отсутствовала. Система наведения была ещё более сложной, чем используемая в TIE/ln, и могла преодолевать чрезвычайно мощные радиоэлектронные помехи, создаваемые кораблями, чтобы уйти от захвата цели. Для оптимальной работы системе наведения требовалась частая корректировка в бою. left|thumb|180px|[[Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» повстанцев в прицеле компьютера наведения TIE/x1.]] Только лучшие пилоты Империи летали на TIE/x1. Считалось, что истребитель был способен наравне сражаться с T-65 «X-wing». История Желая стереть все связи со своим джедайским прошлым после роковой дуэли на Мустафаре, Дарт Вейдер предложил Райту Сиенару набор спецификаций для нового истребителя. Сиенар и его команда оказались на высоте и в конечном счете представили Вейдеру собственно модель TIE/x1. В 1 ДБЯ, через несколько месяцев после начала Галактической гражданской войны, клон Галена Марека украл TIE/x1 Дарта Вейдера, чтобы сбежать с Камино. Тем не менее, тёмный лорд ситхов был явно доволен дизайном: его часто видели летающим на усовершенствованном. Несколько таких истребителей находились на борту «Звезды Смерти» к моменту битвы при Явине. На Ваале Вейдер приложил максимум усилий, чтобы вернуть и отремонтировать свой истребитель после повреждений, нанесённых в битве при Явине. thumb|left|180px|TIE/x1 во время нападения на [[Колесо]] Затем Сиенар представил свой TIE/x1 Имперского флоту для массового использования. Империя, однако, решила не заказывать TIE/x1 в больших количествах, ссылаясь на их чрезмерно высокую цену. В частном порядке некоторые стратеги Имперского флота признали, что флот не хотел покупать истребитель с гипердвигателем, опасаясь дать бюрократам повод сократить заказы на новые корабли основного класса. Некоторые из них также опасались, что оборудованный гипердвигателем истребитель будет способствовать росту дезертирства. В конце концов всего лишь несколько эскадрилий были оснащены TIE/x1. Несколько кораблей, находились на борту звёздных разрушителей и других имперских судов. TIE/x1 были выпущены с лёгкого крейсера типа «Преследование» коммандером Штормом для атаки на Колесо, которое Империи обвиняло в поддержке Восстания, что оправдывало захват станции. Эскадрилья «Шторм» была известна широким использованием TIE/x1. thumb|220px|TIE усовершенствованный x1 в бою. Империя сделала выбор в пользу перехватчика TIE/In, который содержал системы двигателей TIE/x1 в более компактном корпусе. Хотя TIE/In не хватало гипердвигателя и щитов, он был чрезвычайно быстрым, невероятно манёвренным, и значительно более дешёвым, чем TIE усовершенствованный x1. К битве при Эндоре значительное расширение производства Перехватчиков TIE означало конец производства TIE/x1. Истребитель, на котором летал Вейдер при Явине, был отремонтирован, когда он достиг имперского ретрансляционного аванпоста V-798 на Ваале. Вейдер был на нём на «Терроре», при осуществлении контроля за проектом TIE Фантом. Когда «Террор» был уничтожен повстанческими оперативниками, Вейдер сбежал на своём истребителе. Вейдер вновь использовал свой TIE/x1 во время битвы при Хоте. Тем не менее, его корабль был повреждён и выведен из строя повстанческими истребителями. Позднее истребитель находился на борту «Палача» и, очевидно, был уничтожен, когда корабль столкнулся со второй Звездой Смерти во время битвы при Эндоре, хотя по крайней мере один TIE/x1 участвовал в космическом сражении. Одна из других моделей TIE/x1 Вейдера была обнаружена Джейденом Корром в ангаре в бывшей крепости Дарта Вейдера на Вджуне. Кроме того, на таком корабле летал тёмный лорд ситхов X1 во время битвы при Мустафаре. left|thumb|180px|TIE/x1 и TIE/ln сражаются с [[Альянс за восстановление Республики|повстанческими крестокрылами близ второй Звезды Смерти]] К началу Юужань-вонгской войны достаточное количество этих кораблей, выпущенных в производство, оказались в руках частных лиц, таких как Лэндо Калриссиан, который использовал модифицированные TIE/x1 для развлекательных целей в поясе астероидов на Дубриллионе. Во время Первой битвы при Дубриллионе Джейсен, Джейна и Энакин Соло (внуки Вейдера) сражались на трёх этих истребителях против юужань-вонгских кораллов-прыгунов. (Хотя, согласно другому источнику, они летали на модифицированных перехватчиках TIE/In). За кулисами thumb|200px|TIE усовершенствованный x1 в строиборде Новой надежды В ранних чертежах звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» укомплектован в том числе и неким «штурмовым кораблём TIE», внешне похожим на TIE/x1. Он мог быть как самим TIE/x1 с изменённым названием, так и родственным ему истребителем. В разных источниках указываются различные размеры TIE/x1. Так, согласно «Starships of the Galaxy», его длина составляет 7,8 метра, в «Star Wars: Behind The Magic» указывается длина в 9,2 метра, а в «Руководстве владельца» 7,6 метра. TIE/x1 вооружён кластерными ракетами только в «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader.'' Появления * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Perfect Evil» * «Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * «Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy» * «Walking the Path That's Given» * «Classic Star Wars 2» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (детский роман) * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * Возвращение джедая (книга-раскладушка) * «Shadows of the Empire» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «A Day in the Life» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Imperial Ace» }} Неканонические появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2» * «Prey» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «The Long, Bad Day» * «Collapsing New Empires» Источники * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * «Vader: The Ultimate Guide» * * * * }} Ссылки * Категория:Продукция «Флотских систем Сиенара» Категория:Серия TIE